ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendrick Kollins
"Kunnin'" Kendrick Kollins: 'Born on August 14, 1989 is a professional partier and often discussed and accused of not being trained professional wrestler. Kollins has competed in several wrestling companies winning the a few championship titles. He is college educated and one half of the greatest tag team ever to compete. Personal Info *'Age: 22 years *'Blood Type: '''AB Positive *'Skin Type:' White (Caucasian) *'Eye Color': Crystal Blue *'Hair': Peroxide Blonde greased back. Biography Kendrick Kollins was not born, rather, he was crafted in a vat of bleach and baby oil with his sole purpose to swoop in and please your very own girlfriend. Right in front of your face. It’s a very classless job but “hey?” somebody has got to do it. Starting off young Kendrick (or "KKK" as he is often depicted) had all the signs to be a baby model. The moment he popped out of his mothers womb HAS BEEN PROVEN TO BE TRUE he oozed charisma... NO THAT WAS NOT JUST AFTER BIRTH. Not only was he blessed with a six pack and platinum blonde hair. He was out going enough to be in those baby commercials. At the young age of TWO Kendrick decide that was not his scene. Hitting the tanning Salon KKK started early. At a very young age, Kendrick was interested in the opposite sex. Before he hit puberty KKK was a season veteran in "the art of pounding vag" KKK doesn't wrestle, he uses his gift of superb athletic ability to put himself over on UECW TV shows. And most credibly put himself over wrestlers on his weekly shows: Manny Night Kendrick. Wednesday Night "G-Kollins" and Friday Night HGH. Kollins for weeks almong with his bestfriend "Manny Giovanni" aka "Manny G" aka "the bronze god" aka "silky and smooth" aired vignettes talking about their debut. Kendrick is best known for his partying. Kendrick < 3's Techno. I mean Contrary to popular belief, Techno was not created for white people to enjoy drugs, Japanimation, and other things to.. It was simply created for KKK and Manny G to fist pump like champions. That is right, I said it sit down fatties. Typically these two are on the prowl and NO skank is safe. Once the Beer Goggles are on Grenades become open range. A KKK DAY '''KKK's days start off like this: ' *-Kicking the Skank out of his Pad (or carefully escaping her apartment before she wakes up) *-Gym *-Laundry *-Tan *-Club *-Swording Skanks Yupp it's a vicious cycle bro. Catch Phrase “She wants it… She wants some SPECIAL K” HOTT GODLY HAWTNESS The best MoFuckin’ tag team in UECW history. Without having one match under their diamond bedazzled belts the duo of Kendrick Kollins and Manny G are completely Ape-Shit unstoppable. Not only can these two take your girl from you they could end your career. It was a bright sunny day in Hollywood, California. Like a Disney Movie the time stood still. Deer, Fish, Birds and even mice all came to gather and bare witness until the culmination of by far the greatest thing since the Ab roller. It was a Friday Night typical. All good shit always happens on a Friday you know that rebecca black song! It was the late hours KKK was inside some club. The music was pumping. Literally the speakers where bouncing off the ground. While raging KKK accidently bumped into an Italian man. There was a stare down.. Like Moses the whole club parted as these two men entered the circle of death. Raising their big roided out arms they began to thrust pumping like fucking all-stars making George Washington and the other founding fathers proud. The two raged on, until they stopped and realized they were the perfect team since Bonnie and Clyde with Pee-Pee's not bleeding vaginas. Deciding right then in there.. The only reasonable thing to do is become Pro Wrestlers.